


Po moim trupie

by Croyance



Series: Multifandom Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Café, Laura is good sister, M/M, multifandom bingo 2016, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Nie ma mowy żebyśmy tak poszli. Po moim trupie"<br/>Czyli, nigdy nie mów nigdy, zwłaszcza przy własnej siostrze</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po moim trupie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  “Is this the same store you don’t go to anymore because you said ‘I love you’ to the cashier?”
> 
> 19.05.2016 - 18:00
> 
> Miało być krótko nie wyszło. Niby akcja miała na celu pisanie skończonych tekstów w 30 minut, więc zakończenie jest trochę otwarte. Jednak postaram się napisać kontynuację jak najszybciej. Obiecuję!  
> Plus typowy schemat kawiarni, każdy chyba go kocha <3  
> Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie jest tak źle
> 
> Plus prompt z Multifandom Bingo 2016:  
> 4\. Bohater odkrywa, że pomylił się co do swojej orientacji seksualnej

          Gdy kocha się coś całym sobą, czasem trudno jest z tego zrezygnować. Obojętnie czy jest to rzecz, ukochana osoba czy przyzwyczajenie. I tak nie chce się z tego porzucać. Tak samo miał w tej chwili Derek. Od lat gdziekolwiek by się nie znalazł, pierwszym czego szukał była dobra kawiarnia. Potrafił zwiedzić wszystkie takie miejsca w promieniu kilometra od jego mieszkaniu i pracy. A gdy znajdował już tą najlepszą, spełniającą niesprzecznie wszystkie jego wymagania, już nigdy jej nie porzucał. Za bardzo kochał dobra kawę i ciastko by móc z tego zrezygnować. A jednak raz się to zdarzyło.  
          Od dwóch tygodni nie był w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, zastępując ją inną, gorszą, co niestety widać było za każdym razem, gdy się tu pojawiał. Nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodziło. Kawa była dobra, choć czegoś w niej brakowało. Ciasto zawsze świeże i mieli spory wybór, a jednak to nie było to. Co do obsługi... Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo tego nie lubił, ale przy porównaniu z jego ulubioną kawiarnią, wszystko było tak bardzo złe. Ale obiecał sobie, że już nigdy się tam nie pojawi. Tak bardzo sobie przyrzekł...  
          Oczywiście przy Laurze musiał się wygadać, w końcu była jego siostrą i może biorąc to pod uwagę powinien lepiej ją znać? Liczył jednak, że może go zrozumie. Ale okazało się wręcz przeciwnie, gdy tylko pojawiła się w Nowym Jorku. Jak ona bardzo lubiła się nad nim znęcać.  
\- Derek, może pójdziemy do twojej ulubionej kawiarni? Mam ochotę na jakieś dobre ciasto – zapytała już pierwszego dnia swojego pobyty, jakby nigdy nic.  
\- Oczywiście, jest tuż za rogiem. Jeśli chcesz...  
\- Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że masz do niej kawałek, ale opłaca się mały spacer, by tylko wypić tam kawę? - przerwała mu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Już nie chodzę do tej kawiarni.  
          Wszechwiedzący uśmieszek pojawił się momentalnie na ustach Laury. Jak każda starsza siostra lubiła znęcać się nad młodszym rodzeństwem. A jej braciszek był tak łatwym celem.  
\- Czy to dlatego, ze powiedziałeś kasjerowi „kocham cię”? Wierz mi, on pewnie słyszy takie wyznania codziennie, jeśli wierzyć twoim opowieścią o nim. Z chęcią sama go poznam i sprawdzę, czy na pewno jest tego wart – zaproponowała, nie zważając na czerwieniącego się Dereka.  
\- Nie ma mowy żebyśmy tak poszli. Po moim trupie – rzucił mężczyzna, po czym wyszedł z salonu. Nie zamierzał robić z siebie pośmiewiska po raz kolejny, a na pewno nie przed Stilesem.  
          Hale dopiął swego i nie poszli do kawiarni ani tego dnia, ani kolejnego. Wiedział, że jego siostra nie zamierzała odpuścić, dlatego nie zdziwił się, gdy trzeciego dnia napotkał ją ubierającą się w pośpiechu na korytarzu.  
\- Możesz być dalej idiotą, ale ja idę do tej kawiarni. I nawet nie po to by niepokoić twojego ulubionego kasjera, to raczej będzie dodatkowy plus. Mam ochotę na dobrą kawę, taką naprawdę dobrą, a wiem, że tam znajdę najlepszą. I nie ma nic co mnie teraz powstrzyma – poinformowała go.  
          W zamian Derek spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i oznajmił coś, co dusił w sobie już od pewnego czasu:  
\- Jestem gejem. Albo może jestem biseksualny, bo przecież nigdy wcześniej nie spotykałem się z mężczyznami i to w sumie może być tylko jednorazowe zauroczenie. To nawet nie zauroczenie, to pociąg fizyczny i ta jego kawa... Robi tak dobrą kawę. I zawsze sam wybiera dla mnie ciasto i ono zawsze jest doskonałe. Tak jakby wiedział czego właśnie potrzebuję i jakoś nigdy się nie myli. I zawsze jest taki wygadany i uśmiechnięty. I jest młodszy ode mnie i widziałem jak flirtował z innymi. Więc może wcale nie jestem gejem, ani może nawet nie pociągają mnie inni faceci oprócz niego. To taki jednorazowy przypadek, jestem tego powiem.  
           Laura stała na środku korytarza wpatrując się z niego z niedowierzaniem. Spodziewała się wszystkiego po swoim młodszym braciszku, ale nie tego. Na pewno nie tego. Dlatego zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę i uściskała go mocno. Wiedziała, że to jedyne co powinna w tej sytuacji zrobić.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś gejem czy nie. Ale jeśli czujesz coś do tego chłopaka, to zaraz pójdziesz ze mną do tej kawiarni i załatwisz to jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Może i nie miałeś wcześniej zbyt dobrych związków z kobietami i to to jest twoja szansa? Powinieneś już się nauczyć, że ich nie należy markować – zauważyła i pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi.  
          Derek wiedział, że jego siostra, mimo wielu wad, jest najlepsza. W takich chwilach przypominał sobie dlaczego. Zawsze mógł na nią liczyć, bez względu na wszystko.


End file.
